Bad Report Card
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (Random Oneshot) Matthew wants to hide his bad report card from his big brother, by having Kalel sign it...but really, he shouldn't doubt Anthony so much.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**I know I have stories I need to catch up on...but, my plot bunnies won't stop, they just keep on multiplying...maybe I should give some up for adoption XD anyway,...I don't know, this is just something random.**

**I guess you could say its something fluffy to balance out Ouija, Scary Smosh, Aftermath and Mine Again. Anyway, here it is. **

* * *

Matthew looked down at his report card, an A, two C's two D's...and an F...a fail, he was just glad that his mom wasn't at home, because she was staying with their sick aunt and he, Kimberly, and Kevin were staying at Anthony and Kalel's house.

And, his mom had even told the teacher, that while she was gone. Anthony was their guardian...which meant Anthony would have to sign his bad report card. When a thought struck him, Kalel was Anthony's fiance and technically it was her house too.

Wouldn't she count as a guardian? Maybe he could get her to sign it, that way he wouldn't have to show Anthony, and Anthony wouldn't tell their mom. Because even though Anthony was an awesome big brother, he still had to tell their mom about things like this...or worse, what if he did what his dad did and yelled.

After school, he hopped into the car sitting next to Kevin, Kalel and Anthony were apparantly vlogging...he'd have to tell her later.

When they were home, Kalel went to go make dinner and Anthony was in the living room helping Kevin with a problem he was having. Matthew snuck past them, and went to the kitchen.

" Um, Kalel?"

" Hey Matt, what is it?" She asked, looking up from what she was doing.

" Can you sign this?" He asked, holding up his report card, Kalel took it and bit her lip...shaking her head.

" Sorry Matt, I'm not your guardian." She replied, wishing she could, remembering how bad report cards were very, very frowned upon and didn't want to see him get in trouble.

" But, you're Anthony's fiance, aren't you a guardian too?" He asked, looking up at her desperately.

" Not legally, I'm your guardian in the sense that I'm helping to take care of you, legally though Anthony's your guardian while your parents aren't around." Said Kalel, Matthew sighed and looked down, going back to the room, he, Kevin and Kimberly shared.

He laid in bed...well, that had been a bust, he wished Kalel had been able to sign...it wasn't fair.

A few minutes later Anthony walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

" Hey, so a little birdy told me you had something to show me?" He asked softly, Matthew sighed and held out the report card. Anthony took it, and looked through it, he remembered getting not so decent grades in school. And while his mom did say to tell her about anything bad...well.

" Math not so good huh, yeah I was never good at math either." Said Anthony, before looking back at Matthew curled up, and waiting for it. Whenever he brought in bad report cards his dad would yell at him...he was waiting for Anthony to do the same.

" Matt, you can do better than this, I know you can. I'm not upset about this...I wasn't exactly the most studious kid either, but why did you ask Kalel to sign it?" He asked curiously.

" 'Cause, you were probably gonna tell mom, and I thought you were gonna yell at me like my dad does." He replied, sitting up and staring at his lap. Anthony sighed and outstretched an arm.

" C'mere." He whispered, The twelve year old went over and sat down beside him, Anthony hugged him and rubbed his shoulder.

" Listen, I may not live with you but I do know he can be strict, and that he gives you a hard time sometimes...but he means well, he only does it because he cares. And, when have I ever given you the impression that I'd yell at you." He asked,

" You yell at Ian, and he's like your best friend." Said Matthew, making Anthony chuckle.

" Only when we're messing around or when he's being annoying, and that's rarely ever. Ian and I yell at each other, make jokes, tease, insult each other but we never mean it. " Said Anthony, Matthew leaned against his big brother and sniffled.

" Besides, you're my little brother, not my kid...that would be a whole other story." Said Anthony, Matthew looked up at him.

" And if I was?" He asked.

" I'm not sure actually, I know I wouldn't yell though...now about these...I'll sign it for you, and if you promise to do better, to try and pick up these D's and F'...I won't tell mom, and this can be our secret. Promise?" He asked, Matthew looked up at him, his eyes widened.

" Really?" He asked hopefully.

" Yeah, I promise." Said Anthony, he laughed as Matthew glomped him.

" You're the best big brother ever, I love you so much, and..and I promise I will, and thank you..and..and." Anthony ruffled his brother's hair.

" You're welcome, now c'mon dinner's ready I'll sign it later ok?" Said Anthony, Matthew nodded still hugging Anthony, and they went to the kitchen.


End file.
